Lord of the Night
by WolfehUmbreonWarrior
Summary: Marshall Lee was King of the undead. He ruled over fear itself. He wasn't scared of anything... except losing the girl with the rabbit hat and flowing blond hair. FioLee, Rated T for language, blood, ect. Summary doesn't fully describe story plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, First chapter of "Lord of the Night"! So uh, yeah. This story is going to be Fiolee if you havent noticed, because I find the pairing adorable. THis story is probably going to have lots of fluff and cliche moments, so if that isn't your thing, don't hate, just find another story. :) Also, just to make the story work a little smoother, Fionna's age has been moved up to 16. Marshall is also 18. Alright, that is all, so continue reading! ~Wolfeh**

* * *

Marshall Lee was not one for parties. They were too loud, had too many people, and involved too much dressing up. He lived in a house in a quiet cave, by himself, and his clothing choice was causual to say the least. So when Gum-butt asked him to attend his Bi-annual Gumball Ball, he laughed.

"Your pulling my leg right?" He asked, observing the Prince through slitted garnet eyes. Gumball sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, Marshall. I'm asking you to attend. This ball is a smaller one, and there will not be that many people attending. I made sure there is a large variety of red-colored food available, so don't worry about being hungry."

Marshall was seriously considering attending before another thought popped into his head.

"Wait a sec Bubba, do I have to bring a date?" He asked, glaring suspiciously at him.

Gumball shook his head. "No, although you can. I'm going to ask Fionna to come with me as friend, Cake is going with Lord Monochromicorn naturally..." Marshall tuned out Gum-butt droning on about who was going with who, and focused instead on the fact that Fionna was going with Gumball. Gum-butt was the only person he knew that would ask some one to be his date as a friend. Seriously, who does that? Marshall then resumed listening to Gumball right as he finished up his monolauge.

"...and I don't believe Lumpy Space Prince is going with anyone..." Gumball said, tapping a pink finger against his chin thoughtfully. Marshall scoffed. _Go figure._

Gumball nodded at him. "The ball is around seven tonight, so don't be late~!" He said cheerfully.

"Whatever dude, just go, you interuppted my sleep." Marshall growled, pointing to the twin bite marks on his neck, and the fact that it was mid-day. Prince Gumball cleared his throat.

"Ahem, eh, sorry about that, until next time." He said awkwardly, before exiting the doorway. He groaned and returned to his room, before flopping down on his bed, which was about the only used piece of furniture in his whole house. He threw an arm over his eyes and quickly returned to a deep slumber.

* * *

A few hours later...

* * *

"Ngggghhh" Marshall awake from his sleep, stretching his arms and back, in effort to awaken his muscles. He floated lazily down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the fridge. He sunk his fangs into the fruit, and exhaled deeply through his nose as the color drained into his body. He tossed the now ash colored apple into the garbage, and smirked as he felt energy ebb back into his body. Although it wasn't blood, which would have given him a sensation similar to adrenaline for a human, it did the trick. He glanced at the clock. It was 6:30. He returned to he bedroom, and changed into a fresh jacket and jeans, as the ones he had been wearing smelled. He grabbed his umbrella and exited his home, floating at a semi-fast pace to the Candy Kingdom. With a snap of his wrist he opened the umbrella with ease, trying to avoid the last few rays of light from the setting sun. He smirked to himself. Man, he was going to pull some serious pranks at this gig.

"Yo, Gum-butt, am I here too early?" He called as he entered the Ballroom, and seeing only a few other creatures wandering around. Gumball appeared from around a curtain.

"What...? Oh...um no!" Gumball chuckled and walked over. Marshall frowned. Gumball seemed off. His eyes were a bit glassy, and his skin was paler than usual.

"Actually, can you help set up the snack table over there? Help yourself to anything you want." Gumball asked, motioning to a table in the far corner. Marshall shrugged, seeing as he had nothing better to do.

He floated over and began unloading trays of food from bags behind the table. Peppermint Maid came trotting over a few minutes later, carrying a rather large bowl of punch. He helped her load the bowl onto the table, before noticing a bottle of some sort poking out through on of the bags. He went over to inspect it, before noticing it was a bottle of clear liquor, probably meant to be in the kitchen for cooking purposes. He grinned maliciously to himself, knowing exactly how he was gonna prank everyone tonight.

Glancing over at Peppermint Maid to make sure she wasn't paying attention, he poured a hearty amount of it into the punch, before capping it and calling her name.

"Peppermint Maid, are you sure this is supposed to be out here?" He said with a small smirk, holding up the bottle of alcohol. She gasped and hurried over to him, taking the bottle.

"No, for glob's sake! That's supposed to be in the kitchen! Thank you Marshall Lee." She hurried off, her circular body dissapearing into the now present crowd. Marshall scowled. He thought this was supposed to be a small party. He leaned backwards, his knee at an angle as he drifted lazily along the wall, away from the throng of sugary creatures. His sharp eyes suddenly caught the door curtain rustle, and a person peeked through. Wait, scratch that, a freaking _angel_ peeked through the curtains. Him, Marshall Lee, the undead, all powerful king of things that go bump at night, felt his jaw drop. He squinted his eyes, and suddenly realized that the _angel _happened to be wearing a white hat with rabbit ears on top. At that realization, Marshall felt his stomach lurch. Fionna suddenly caught his eye and waved, and her face split into a shy grin. Unable to come up with a smart-ass remark, (on the fact that his brain was still in shock) he simply winked and stuck out his tounge, giving her the 'rock on' sign before floating away.

He wallowed in his own self thought for a moment or two, trying to figure out why he thought Fionna looked like an angel. He concluded that her face was obscured, and because he didn't see her face, he thought it was someone else. So, Fionna was still his bro, and nothing more. As he floated around the room, he noticed Gumball and Fionna heading up the stairs to another part of the castle. Rolling his eyes, he suddenly spotted Cake and Mo-chro dancing to the music within the crowd. He smirked to himself, and ducked downwards, sneaking up quietly behind Cake.

"Don't drink the punch..." He hissed into her ear, causing Cake to screech and jump several feet into the air. Mo-chro snorted angrily and glared at Marshall who shrugged and continued laughing. Cake hissed at him after gaining her composure from Mo-chro's back, her aquamarine eyes angry slits.

"And why the lump shouldn't we drink the punch?" She snapped, her fur on end. Marshall tapped his nose tauntingly, and Cake rolled her eyes. Her tail suddenly frizzed out, causing her to jump. Her ears perked up, and she glanced fearfully at the ceiling.

"Fionna!" She gasped, and leapt off the ebony stallion's back, and hurtled up the stairs that Marshall had seen Gumball and Fionna take a few minutes earlier. Marshall narrowed his eyes and followed Cake, floating quickly over the crowd and up the stairs. He heard Cake shout and a small scream which sounded like Fionna. He flew faster and saw one door had been carelessly thrown open in the long hallway. He entered the room, and took in the scene. An extremely flustered looking Gumball, a red faced Fionna holding a furious Cake, rose petals leading from the door way to a bed on the far side of the room, and Fionna's dress was ripped in a _very_ dangerous region. Well, you can expect what ran through the Vampries King's head at that very moment.

The next thing Gumball knew he was laying on the floor with a seething vampire above him.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?" Marshall hissed furiously, his normally mischivous garnet eyes now glowing with a dangerous crimson aura. Gumball let out a very unmanly shriek and covered his face with his arms in pure terror. Marshall felt a tug on his shirt.

"What?" He snapped, and turned around, still keeping on hand clamped tightly around Gum-butt's collar-thingy. His eyes met Fiona's, who looked rather frustrated.

"Marshall, hold on, it's not what you think! It was Ice Queen!" She said feverishly, jabbing a finger towards the corner, where Marshall could see a struggling blue figure under large chunks of ice.

"I'll get you for this!" The Ice Queen shrieked, still wrestling with a large ice chunk blocking her escape. She was suddenly sprayed with a large quantity of slush, courtesy of Cake, who was laughing maniacly whilst wearing the Ice Queen's magic crown.

"Ha-ha! Imma queen!" She cackled, shooting another volume of slush at the now unconsious Queen. Fionna stalked over and knocked the crown of Cakes head.

"Stop! You might catch her crazy!" She scolded. Cake pouted and crossed her arms, dissapointed that she had lost her temporary ice powers.

"C-can you let me up now...?" Gumball whimpered below him, causing Marshall to regain his thoughts.

"Oh...yeah." He let go of his collar, letting Gumball's head hit the floor with a clunk.

"Sorry about the mix-up..." Fionna said to him. He shrugged.

"Whatever. I'm just glad that it wasn't what it first looked like." He muttered, running his long fingers through his dark hair. Fionna nodded, with a slight blush, and shuffled away to help Gum-butt. As he began to float away from the scene, he heard Gumball speak a few words to Fionna.

"We should go out! Like on a date!" Marshall froze, and turned his head slowly to face the Prince. He felt his lip curl and his fangs become exposed. How dare he? After what just happened. To his surprise and great pleasure, Fionna scowled and pushed him away with a small shove of her palm to his cheek.

"No way dude. My heart-guts have had enough today thanks." Marshall couldn't help but smirk at the flabbergasted Prince, who stood rubbing his cheek where Fionna had pushed him.

Fionna stalked out the door, Cake following.

"You know honey, I think it's time we go home now. Today has been a looong day..." Cake's voice echoed off the stone hallway. Marshall glanced briefly at Gumball over his shoulder, before following Fionna and Cake down the stairs.

"...Yeah, yeah Cake I know...I'm just gonna grab some food on the way out." As Fionna and Cake turned the corner, Marshall noticed that his handy work had come into play. Several of the guests were passed out on the floor, punch cups still in hand. Others were dancing around crazily, their drunken chortles very obvious. However, to his slight disapointment, most of the guests were still sober, although a little tipsy. Suddenly, Marshall realized that Fionna said she was going to grab some food before she left, and that probably meant grabbing a drink too.

"Shiiiiit...!" Marshall hissed under his breath, hurriedly racing over the heads of guests to the snack table.

"Fionna!" Marshall called, right as she was lifting a cup to her lips. She paused and glanced up at him.

"Oh, hey Marshall."

"Dont-!" He called out right as she raised the glass and drained the cup. "Oh glob, Fionna, how much punch did you have...?" He asked tentatively, pointing to the punch bowl. She glanced at him curiously.

"That was my third cup, why? It's really good by the way-" Marshall cut her off.

"Oh no... Man, that punch is funky! You shouldn't be drinking that!" He knocked the empty cup out of her hands. She scowled (She had been doing that a lot today) and placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean it's...funky...?..." Her eyes became half-lidded, and she began to sway on her feet.

"Mannn...I feel funny...What was in that punch duuuudee...?" She slurred, pointing haphazardly to the punch bowl.

_"Shiiiit...Cake is gonna lumpin kill me! And I'm already dead!" _He panicked silently.

"Whoa...Is it just me, or is everything crazy in here...?" She said with a giggle, her whole body tilting forward dangerously. _Whump._ Marshall thankfully caught her in his arms as she fell forward, her bunny ears tickling the bottom of his chin.

"Hey baby girl let's go, Imma gettin' really tired and-" Cake emerged from the crowd, and suddenly caught sight of Marshall and Fionna. She growled angrily, her fur on end.

"What did you do...?" She hissed, advancing a few feet. Marshall simply nodded to the punch cup laying on the ground. Cake glanced suspiciously at him before picking up the cup and sniffing it. Her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"You spiked the punch...!" She bellowed angrily, causing a few people to look around curiously. Marshall grinned and shrugged.

"Hey, I did warn you and Mo-chro. I was gonna warn Fi too, but..." He trailed off, not seeing any reason to continue, as they had both been there. Cake narrowed her eyes.

"Whatever. This is still your fault so she deserves an apology when she comes to." She snapped, her arms elongating and snatching Fionna from his grasp. He felt oddly dissapointed but shrugged it off, seeing it was more important to try and keep on the magical cat's good side as of now. Marshall followed Cake and the semi-conscious Fionna out the door.

"Hiyaaaa Caaake...!" Fiona hiccuped, reaching a hand up to toy with Cakes whiskers.

"Hush honey, and try to go to sleep, you'll feel better in the morning..." Cake sighed, gently brushing Fionna's hair out of her eyes with a paw.

"Cake, I really didn't mean-" Marshall interjected suddenly, only to be cut off.

"Save it." Cake snapped, silencing him with a glare. Marshall pouted silently behind them, floating a few feet away from the magical feline, just in case she struck out at him. Cake was usually always spooked around him, but when Fionna was in danger, well... He shuddered, not wanting to know the sorts of things Cake would do to him if he hurt Fionna, whether accidently or on purpose...not that he would _want _to hurt her.

The trio continued on their journey in silence. Once they reached the tree house, Cake had blocked him from entering.

"I think you should go." She growled, her eyes narrowing. Marshall sighed, feeling to tired to argue. He nodded, and floated dejectedly back to his house, feeling Cake's eyes burning holes in his back. Once he entered his home a few minutes later, he decided that, if he was going to apologize to Fionna, he might as well do it in the day, rather than at night, when the adventuress might be sleeping. He floated into his living room, up the stairs and once again, collasped onto his bed with huff.

"Globdamn parties." He grumbled.

* * *

**Heeeey Guys. :3 So um...yeah, that was the first chapter of "Lord of the Night". I'm liking this story idea so far, so this may be one I update frequently. I'm also aware of the horrible grammar/puntuation/spelling and I will fix it later. So yeah, until next update folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_ARGH, I'm so sorry for making you guys wait this long, but school and vacation and a whole bunch of stuff distracted me, sorry :| THis chapter is mainly fluff, and most of the stuff will start happening in the next chapter. I'm currently working on the thrid chapter, and I'm trying to complete it as quickly as possible. Thanks! ~Wolfeh_**

* * *

_"Ugh...what happened last night...?" _The young adventuress had finally awoken from her slumber. She opened her eyes only to shut them quickly again.

"Ow ow ow..." She muttered. Her head was pounding, and even the light had caused pain to slice through her. She squinted uncomfortably and managed to crawl out of bed, before shuffling down the ladder into the kitchen.

"Hey honey! How ya' feelin'?"

Fionna grunted in response to Cake's question, and sat down heavily on a kitchen chair. Cake chuckled and handed her a cup of steaming liquid.

"Drink up, it will make that headache go away." Cake said, turning back to the oven. Fionna took an experimental sip and recoiled. _Tea. Flippin' ultra bitter tea. _She quietly grabbed the sugar bowl, and dumped a ton of the sweet stuff into the cup.

"Cake, what in glob's name happened last night?" Fionna asked, quickly gulping the scorching tea down. She yelped quietly and ran to the basin to swallow some cool water. Cake rolled her eyes, but her face darkened.

"Well, you rejected Prince Gumball," Fionna cut her off.

"Yeah, I remember that part, after that." She snapped, sticking her tounge under the running water. Cake sniffed.

"Well, you headed over to the snack table to get some food, and when I head over there, you were passed out in Marshall Lee's arms-" Cake was cut off once again.

"What!" Fionna screeched. She went to straighten up abruptly, but her head smashed into the faucet, causing water to spray everywhere.

"Hold it girl!" Cake catapulted herself out of the way, trying to avoid being soaked. Fionna regained her bearings from the floor, and holding a hand to her sore head, got up and turned the water off.

"Hngh, as I was _sayin_'" Cake continued, glaring at her, "Apparently he spiked the punch, which apparently you had a lot of. I told him that he better get his scrawny gray behind here and apologize when you woke up, so he'll be around sometime." The cat said matter-of-factly. "And you have my permission to kick his butt if he tries anything." She added, grinning maliciously. Fionna frowned.

"It sounds like your not going to be here."

Cake sighed and shook her head. "Sorry babycakes but I have a date with Mo-chro this afternoon. If you really need me here though, I can always cancel..." She added with a crestfallen look. Fionna shook her head.

"Nah, go be mushy with your man Cake, I'll be fine." She laughed, pointing in the direction of the Candy Kingdom. Cake squealed and leapt up into the air.

"Really! Thanks! I'm only gonna be gone for a few hours ok? Ooh, I have to get ready...!" Cake hugged the adventuress quickly before stumbling out of the kitchen and up the ladder to their room, obviously going to clean up for her date. Fionna rolled her eyes and turned to the meal that Cake had forgotten on the stove. Huh, pancakes. She dumped the latter onto a plate and stuffed a few in her mouth. Mmm, Cake made awesome pancakes. She stuffed the rest in the fridge for later, and headed into the den, looking for Beemo.

"Beemo?" She called. No answer. She tried again. "Beemo!" Nothing. She frowned. "BEEM- Oh hey Beemo." The little green console stared back up at Fionna with a grin on her face. **(A/N: IDK if Beemo is a boy or a girl, but on the normal AT, Finn and Jake usually say "he" when reffering to Beemo, so Beemo in this story will be a girl. :D)**

"Yes Fionna?" Beemo asked mechanicly.

"Oh, just a question, but do we have any good swords around?" She asked, remembering that the crystal sword she had received from 'Prince Gumball' had been a fake. Beemo frowned in thought.

"Hmm...I do think we have a few, but they are rusted." She replied, pointing a stubby arm towards the Forge, where a few unfinished swords lay, all to Fionna's distaste. "Oh...Alright, thanks Beemo." Beemo grinned and waddled off out of sight.

"Jeez...I need to get a good sword..." She huffed, flopping down on the couch.

"Alright Fi', I'm heading out so be good!" Cake called. Fionna grunted in reply.

"Alright...soooo what now?" She voiced out loud, twisting her bangs around one finger. She knocked the back of her head against the wall behind her in frustration, wondering what she should do. Play Beemo? Nah. Go kick some monsters butt? Nah, Cake wasn't here. She groaned and tugged at her bangs. She glanced at the clock. When was Marshall Lee supposed to show up? She snorted. _Might as well go to him if he's not gonna come here. _She thought. She stood, shouldered her green pack, and headed out the door to the vampires house.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Vampire Kings residence..._**

* * *

**Marshall Lee POV:**

"Oh come on!" Marshall Lee roared in frustration as his couch went sailing across the living room and thudded into a nearby wall. "Where did I put it?!" A lamp and a cushion were tossed unceremoniously across the room as he continued his search. He groaned and landed on his feet with a soft thump. Floating required to much focus.

Marshall had wanted to apologize, not because Cake had asked him too, but because he didn't want to lose his best friend. Sure, he was an undead king, but he still had the mindset of a teenager, and required a social life, as odd as it may seem. Anyways, as much as he wanted to apologize, he couldn't. He was in a dilemma. Somehow, he had misplaced his umbrella. Without his umbrella, he couldn't leave his house without being burnt to a crisp. Sure, he could open up a portal to the Nightosphere, travel a bit, and open up a portal that led to Fi's treehouse; but that ran the risk of running into mommy dearest, and that was certainly a risk he didn't want to take.

He checked behind the couch again, then the kitchen cabinets. Nope. Growling, he grabbed the scattered couch cushion and placed them back in their intened spot. He frowned. _Wow the cushions actually do feel like rocks. _He made a mental note to sit on his couch more often. He placed his hands on his hips and glared around his living room. His glaring however, was interrupted by a knock on the door. He hissed. He stalked over to the door and ripped it open, his face contorted dementedly to frighten whatever had come to bother him.

"WHA- Fionna?" Marshall's statement had started as a roar, but ended in a squeak. The blonde adventuress raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He gulped, his throat suddenly dry.

"Uhm...come in?" Marshall opened the door wider and invited her in. Fionna rolled her eyes but shuffled in, shooting a glare at the Vampire.

"Sorry Fi', about the whole punch thing..." Marshall blurted. "I swear I didn't mean to get _you _drunk, I just never got a chance to tell you." Fionna's hardened gaze became slightly softer.

"Ok... but Cake said you were going to come to the Treehouse..." She questioned, crossing her arms. Marshall scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well, I was...but I lost my umbrella. As much as I wanted to apologize I really didn't fancy being turned into vampire jerky." He said with a toothy grin. Fionna was trying hard not to smile. As much as she was annoyed with the Vampire, she couldn't find it in her heart to stay mad at him very long. Marshall floated above her and rolled onto his stomach.

"Forgive me...?" He said with a hopeful grin. Fionna pouted and turned away.

"I'm not sure." She suddenly felt her hat being ripped from her head.

"Hey!" She cried indignantly, clawing the air in a vain attempt to get her hat back. Marshall chortled and raced away from her, holding the hat bay the ears and dancing it around.

"Your're not gettin this back until you forgive meee~" He sang. Fionna growled and ran after him.

"No way am I forgiving you now!" She called after him. After 10 minutes, a one sided shouting match, and a succesful tackle on Fionna's part, Fionna and Marshall were collapsed laughing and panting on the floor in Marshall's bedroom. Currently the two were lying on their backs, staring up at his ceiling.

"Hey Marshall?"

"Yeah?"

"Do know about any good swords?"

Marshall propped himself up on one elbow and looked at her. "Huh? Why?" She frowned.

"Long story, but all I can say is my passion for swords had been reignited. I don't have any swords at home so I was wondering if you know about any." She answered. Marshall scratched his head.

"Well, the best sword is always the one you make yourself. I know of some really awesome metal for the blade though, and I'm the only one who can give it to you." he added with a smirk. Fionna grinned and sat up.

"Really what?"

"It's called oblivion steel. It can only be found in the Nightosphere. It's super durable and lasts for an extremely long time. Plus, it can only be welded by the one who forged it. That's some serious awesome right there." He said smugly, crossing his arms triumphantly. Fionna was nearly beside herself with excitement.

"No way dude! That is totally mathematical! How soon can you get it?" She chattered excitedly, bouncing up and down like a toddler on a sugar high. Marshall thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, seeing as I'm probably going to have to see my mother, and she's probably going to make me stay for a while, I'd say a week."

"What? A week? Aw, I can't wait that long..." She pouted. She suddenly came up with an idea. "Hey, how about I go with you? I know your mom doesn't like me too much, so we can get out of there quicker." She chattered, hoping that Marshall would agree and they could get the metal for her radical sword faster.

"Well, I guess-but you are aware there is a very high possibility that she may smite you to oblivion." He said somewhat seriously. "So I'm not responsible for any injuries, got it?" He smirked. Fionna rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I have to tell Cake when we're going. So when are we going anyway?" She asked. Marshall scratched his head in thought.

"Is tomorrow cool with you? You can come to my house around noon I guess." He said, rising a few feet into the air. He flipped onto his stomach and hovered above Fionna, toying once again with the ears of her hat. She batted away his hand and rose to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm sure Cake wouldn't mind. I better get going though, I have to get ready. If I see another umbrella I'll be sure to pick one up for you." She said, readjusting her hat and grinning at Marshall. His mouth suddenly went dry again. He clawed at the collar of his shirt and pulled at it a few times, as the temperature of the room suddenly seemed stifling. _Why is it so damn hot in here all of a sudden? _He thought viciously.

"Um Marshall?" He snapped back to reality after he realized a pale hand was rapidly moving in front of his face.

"Huh?" He replied bewilderedly. He noticed Fionna staring at him with a slightly amused look on her face.

"Nothing, you just spaced out there for a while Marsh." She smirked and headed out of his bedroom and to the living room, Marshall floating lazily behind her.

"Hm. So I'll see you tomorrow then I guess?" He asked, following Fionna to the door. She nodded.

"Yeah, see you later bro." She waved goodbye and stepped out onto his porch, and started heading in the direction of the opening of the cave. Marshall Lee sighed and watched her retreating figure, wondering what he gotten himself into.

* * *

_**Ok, heres the second chapter. Once again I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for making you guys wait this long. Really, I am. DX I also apologize for the short chapter, but I wanted to get it out there. Grammar and spelling is horrendous I know, I'll fix it later.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Im so terribly sorry for the horrendous wait that has befallen this chapter. I would have made the chapter longer but I know it's waited long enough. I present to you the 3rd chapter of Lord of The Night.**_

* * *

"You're _WHAT_?" Fionna had to cover her ears at Cake's screech.

"I-" Fionna replied calmly to the fuming cat, "-am going with Marshall to the Nightosphere to get materials for a sword I'm making." She said with a grin. Cake scowled and puffed herself up slightly, frustration clear on her face.

"You're already trusting him to look after you in the Nightosphere, after what he did to you?" Cake scolded in disbelief. Fionna shrugged.

"Well, I know Marshall Cake, I really don't think he meant to do what he did. Besides, I've gone into the Nightosphere before, and nothing too drastic ever happened. Cake rolled her eyes.

"No, nothing too drastic. It wasn't like Marshall's mom nearly ate our souls, or Marshall got possessed by an amulet and tried to kill us. Naw, nothing too drastic!" Cake was practically spitting in rage by the time she was done. Fionna suppressed another grin.

"Relax Cake, I'm sure that won't happen again." Cake snorted.

"Whatever, I am not, I repeat, I am _not _going into that place. I'll trust you're judgement this time Fi'. but if you so much come back with a hair out of place, girl, you're not leavin this house, **_evah_**!" Cake huffed and turned away.

"Aww, thanks Cake! I'll be really careful, don't worry." Fionna cheered, and picked Cake up whilst hugging her.

"Yeah yeah, don't push it. How long did you say you would be staying?"

"A few days. I'll be back as soon as I can." Fionna said, setting Cake back down again. Cake huffed.

"Alright baby-cakes. You best be gettin' ready. I'll try and find you a weapon for you to use." Cake shuffled away and slid down the ladder into the junk heap. Fionna turned and climbed the ladder into her room, grabbing her fleecy pajamas and a few skirts and shirts for the following few days. She stuffed them into her backpack and made her way merrily back downstairs.

"Cake, did you find me a weapon yet?" She called.

"Yeah, here I come." Cake's head and torso appeared from the entry hatch to the junk heap, her legs stretched to tall proportions.

"This was the sharpest thing that I could find that wouldn't give you tetanus just by lookin' at it." Cake handed her a thin dagger, the steel not rusted too badly. She also handed her a small dagger sheath, probably not the one made for the dagger that she was holding, but it would work. She tied the sheath to her belt and secured the dagger within. She headed to the kitchen next; packing away a few canned foods and bringing along a filled canteen. She didn't know what they had to eat in the Nightosphere, so she might as well be prepared.

"Alright Cake I'm heading out! I'll see you in a few days!" She called as she slid down the ladder.

"Ok Fi'! If he tries anything whoop his butt!" Fionna laughed and slipped out the doorway, heading down the well known path to Marshall's cave.

* * *

"Ugh... This is really uncomfortable..." His butt was growing numb, but he was determined to do it. His couch cushions were really, _really _hard, and he was determined to soften them by sitting on them as much as possible. So, for the last three, four hours he had been sitting cross-legged on his couch, strumming his bass guitar. What did he gain from it? Nothing. His cushions were still harder than diamond, and they didn't look to be softening up either. He threw his head back against the wall, his fingers picking at the strings of his bass lazily.

"Hey! Marsh!" Marshall nearly dropped his bass at the sudden shout, but he couldn't stop a small grin from appearing on his face.

"Fi'!" He responded, floating over to the door and ripping it open. Fionna stood there, the prospect of adventure shining in her sky blue eyes.

"C'mon Marshall let's get this shin-dig over with already!" She exclaimed, brushing by him and standing impatiently in his living room. Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you're majesty."

Fionna snorted. "Don't be stupid Marshall; there are no Princesses in Aaa." She snapped, placing her hands on her hips. Marshall was very tempted to face palm. Didn't this girl get sarcasm?

"Whatevs, just let me find my bug milk..." He floated to the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out the small carton of vile liquid. She grabbed a piece of chalk from the counter and headed back to the living room. He scribbled a Phil Face Princess on the floor, and dribbled some of the bug milk over it.

"Maloso vobis cum et cum spiritum!" He roared; and invisible seam split in the floor, opening a portal that showed a section of the nightosphere within it. Marshall extended his arm.

"Ladies first~"

Fionna rolled her eyes but leapt through the portal, landing neatly on her feet from what he could see. Marshall quickly followed suit, closing the gaping window into the overworld shut. The two strolled along as casually as they could, but the screams of agony echoing in the air faltered their movement slightly. After a while, Fionna shuddered.

"Ugh, dude, what are they _doing _to them?" She whined, clamping her hands over her ears. Marshall sighed, the screams were even getting to him.

"Trust me, you don't want to know..." He said, rubbing his temples. "Lets just head to my old hideout, then we can figure out from ther- whoa!" Marshall was suddenly engulfed in thick blue smoke, seemingly appearing from thin air.

"Marshall Lee!" Fionna's face fell when she heard the voice emanating from the smoke; knowing full well who it was.

"You show up in the Nightosphere and you don't even say hello? I raised you better." The smoke subsided, and Marshall was cowering before a tall and sever looking woman; her pale blue skin pulled taut over her frame.

"Did you bring me any souls for me to eat? The ones down here are so _tasteless._" She pouted, crossing her arms over her business suit. Marshall rolled his eyes.

"No Mom, and I'm not staying here long. I just need to help a friend with-" He was interrupted once again by Marshall's Mom, who suddenly took notice of Fionna.

"Oh hello there... um what was it, Fanny? No no... Figgy-?"

"Fionna." She interjected sourly. Marshall's mom let out a tittering laugh and waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh, yes, yes, you're the one who tried to kill me!" She said somewhat icily, inspecting Fionna through piercing garnet eyes. Her face brightened suddenly, and she turned to Marshall.

"Dear, I do insist you stay for at least the night, I haven't seen you in so long! You can even bring your mortal friend if you like." She pouted. Marshall sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Ehhhh... Just for the night. Then me and Fionna have to go." He grumbled. Fionna sighed inwardly. She suspected that they would be facing a few obstacles. Marshall Lee's mother however, was delighted.

"Excellent! I'll see you at the house Marshie, Ta-ta!" With a poof of smoke, she was gone. Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, sorry Fi, I guess the metal has to wait."

Fionna smirked. "No problem Marshie."

"Shuddup."

* * *

Fionna stared incredulously up at the "house" that stood before her. It was a gigantic house, built entirely out of red and black stone. Once Marshall and herself approached the moat of lava surrounding the castle; the drawbridge crashed down to grant them access to the grounds within. She couldn't help but stare at the oddities that lined the walls when they entered the main hall. Decapitated heads, gigantic axes, suits of armor, the list went on and on.

"Relax, it's not that interesting." Marshall muttered grumpily next to her. "The front looks cool but the rest is as bad as a trailer park." He said, motioning to the twin wood doors they were heading to.

"Trailer park...?" She asked curiously, not having heard the term before.

"Never mind, pre-mushroom war reference."

The two walked on in silence for a few more minutes, before Marshall suddenly stopped and told her to step back. She complied, and Marshall jerked hard on a torch hanging on the wall the brick and stone parted to allow a hidden door to swing open. Very impressed, she followed Marshall into the passage way.

"Well, here we are. The passage way had opened up to a medium sized room, which she suspected was the den. It wasn't extravagant as she had expected, but rather quaint, with a few pictures along the wall and a threadbare carpet on the ground. A dusty red couch was pushed against the wall, but she suspected it was just as stiff as Marshalls own couch.

"This way."

He then led her to the right, where he then stopped at another door. A crumpled peice of paper was taped to the door, on which, "STAY OUT" was written in childish writing. Marshall rubbed the back of his neck, and the faintest of blushes could be seen on his pale cheeks.

"Well, uh, here's my old room." He opened the door, and Fionna couldnn't help a little smile reach her lips.

A full bed lay against the wall, and a faded blue carpet covered the floor. Several pieces of furniture were scattered throughout the room, including a dresser with a few picture frames resting on top. Curiously, she crossed the room and took a closer look.

"Marshall, is this you when you were younger?" She asked, picking up a small picture and peering at it closer.

"Yeah, a couple hundred years ago." He muttered, flying over and plucking the picture frame from her hands.

"Aww, isn't wittle Marshall aw cute in dis picture." She crooned teasingly, holding up a rather embarrassing photo of a younger Marshall being given a rather large kiss on the cheek by his mother. Marshall's face turned scarlet as he seized the offending photo.

"Shuddup."

She laughed and turned to the next picture, only for her face to turn into a scowl.

"Ugh, dude, why do you still have her picture? She's nasty bro." She pointed to a picture of Marshall's ex-girlfriend, Ashley. Marshall made a choking sound and grabbed the photo, before chucking it against the wall.

"Sorry, I haven't been down here in a while."

"Is everything ok? I heard a crash." Their heads turned to the door, to see Marshall's mother's head poking in from the hallway. Ignoring Fionna completely, she turned to Marshall.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes sweetie- but, ah, I don't think your mortal friend may enjoy it that much." She glanced sideways at Fionna before continuing. "Also Mordecai and Cecil are here to see you." And, before they could say a word, she was gone.

"Shit..." Marshall cursed suddenly. "Why does he have to show up now?" Fionna cocked her head.

"Who?"

"That weenie Cecil." He snapped, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Him and Mordecai are my 'cousins' although how I don't know how exactly. Mordecai's alright but Cecil's an idiot." He groaned, sinking to the floor with a thump. She patted him on the shoulder.

"C'mon, lets get this over with. The sooner you deal with them the better! And besides, if he really starts to piss you off I'll kick his undead ass for you 'kay?" She said with grin. He looked up at her from the floor and smiled.

"Thanks, Fi'"

* * *

Fionna and Marshall returned to the main hall she had seen earlier, to find two tall figures inspecting a decapitated head near the stone hall. Both had jet black hair, like Marshall, but one had his in a buzz cut. The other had his hair streaked with red, and his skin was a pale purple. The purple one turned and smirked as they approached.

"Hello Marshall Lee." he said airily, the ghost of a grin playing around his face. Marshall nodded curtly.

"Mordecai."

The other figure turned and his face broke out into a devilish sneer.

"Hello _cousin_."

"Cecil." He said stiffly, and Fionna could _see _the tension in air it was so heavy. Mordecai glanced at them both with amusement, before his gaze fell upon her.

"Oh? Who's this?" He asked, his eyebrows raising. Cecil stopped glaring and turned to see what his brother was staring at. His eyes narrowed as they reached her, and his mouth split into a sinister smile. She realized with a start that Cecil's golden eyes resembled Cake's when she was about to pounce on a mouse for dinner.

"Why Marshall, how nice of you to bring us a snack. I'm absolutely _starving_." Cecil suddenly lunged, his jaws opening to reveal razor sharp fangs. Fionna shrieked, and tried to move, but she couldn't. She waited for the blow of death, but Marshall had leapt in front of her, and slammed his fist into Cecil's jaw. With a hiss of pain, Cecil tumbled from the air and landed at Marshall's feet.

"Don't even try it you piece of scum." Marshall hissed, his eyes narrowing into furious red slits. Cecil groaned from his place on the floor, and Fionna sucked air back into her empty lungs. She tried to scream furiously at the creature who had nearly mauled her, but all that came out of her throat was a small squeak. She was suddenly presented with a purple hand hovering near her midsection.

"Hello." The owner said amusingly, and she realized she was supposed to shake.

"Sorry about my brother, he can be a bit of an idiot." He said softly, flashing her an almost apologetic smirk. She grunted.

"S'ok, I've been attacked by worse." She muttered, her cheeks turning a bit red. Mordecai chuckled.

"I see. Have you learned your lesson, Cecil?" He said sharply, turning to face his brother on the floor.

"There was no lesson to learn." Cecil snapped back angrily, his jaw steadily turning purple. "Lesser creatures are food, what else are they good for?" He sneered, rising to his feet. Marshall hissed angrily from behind Fionna.

"Shut it, Cecil, before I kill you again." He growled, and she felt Marshall's cool hand curl around her arm.

"C'mon Fi', I'll get you set up in my room, and then I'll talk to these two."

Fionna followed him back to his room, bt not before casting a wary glance at the pair behind her.

"Sorry 'bout that." He mumbled awkwardly as they entered his room. He floated over to the closet and pulled out some heavy quilts and a ragged pillow. Fionna was confused.

"Dude it's scorching down here, why do I need a quilt?" She asked, watching Marshall lay the items out on the floor. Marshall glanced at her.

"What? No, this is a mattress. I can't go very well sleeping on the floor now can I?" He smirked.

"I thought I was sleeping on the floor..."

"Nah, you can take my bed. Don't worry, I haven't slept in it for about three centuries so it's clean and whatever..." He added quickly after seeing her startled face.

"Uhh, thanks Marshall, but I can sleep on the ground I you don't want to..."

He shook his head.

"No I'm good Fi. Make yourself at home while I go talk to the dweebs." He then floated out the door, leaving Fionna alone in Marshall's childhood room. She sighed and looked around. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

**Alright guys, I know you are extremely angry at me for waiting this long, and words cannot describe how sorry I am for delaying this chapter. I'm trying to write more, but a major writers block and super hard insane school and shit has been killing me. I thank all of you for your reviews, favorites and adds, as this has been my most popular story yet, and I don't want to see this one fail. Thanks guys!**

**~Wolfeh**


End file.
